


Il fratello dell’Angelo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ali di metallo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il fratello dell'angelo schiavo del demone. Perché anche i signori di questo nuovo mondo desiderano solo nuocersi a vicenda.





	Il fratello dell’Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel di ‘Desideroso’.   
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE Angelo/Diavolo Sub!Angelo' Ti strapperò le piume una ad una e ti piacerà anche'

Il fratello dell’Angelo

Il demone avanzò nella prigione con passi cadenzati, osservando l’angelo ignudo legato contro la parete di pietra, i polsi legati sopra la sua testa da delle catene che pendevano dal soffitto.

“LIBERAMI!” gridò l’angelo, aveva il viso latteo solcato da umide lacrime e il labbro spaccato sporco di sangue.

“Lasciarti tre giorni senza bere e mangiare ti ha fiaccato nello spirito e non nell’animo, noto” sussurrò il demone.

< Sfortunatamente noi esseri superiori, al contrario degli umani, non dobbiamo espletare bisogno fisici. Di solito gli uomini sono molto più malleabili quando si sono urinati addosso > pensò.

I guanti candidi dell’angelo legato erano strappati e lasciavano intravedere le dita diafane, le ossa di alcune erano spezzate e le nocche violacee.

“Il guardiano dei cancelli ti punirà…” gemette il prigioniero, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi dalle catene che gli stavano graffiando la pelle. Il sangue scivolava lungo le sue braccia, degli anelli di ferro gli tenevano bloccati il collo e le caviglie contro il muro, impedendogli di muoversi. Aveva la fronte costretta ad aderire contro i quadratoni di pietra.

Il demone si sfilò la casacca nera, con movimenti misurati, i capelli mori gli ricadevano lunghi sulle spalle massicce.

“Sei più in basso di me in gerarchia. Se mi lasci inappagato, sarai tu quello a essere punito” rispose.

“Noi angeli e demoni siamo ugualmente padroni di questo mondo. Perché non importuni un umano?” tentò l’angelo, boccheggiando man mano che lo sentiva più vicino. Deglutì rumorosamente quando sentì il fiato dell’altro sul collo.

“Perché sei tu la mia preda” rispose il demone. Gli morse il collo e lo udì ululare, le sue labbra si sporcarono del sangue dell’angelo, che urlò di dolore fino a raschiarsi la voce. Gli leccò la ferita e finì di spogliarsi, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello teso e dolorante dell’altro.

L’angelo spalancò le ali di metallo, ogni piuma era stata smussata, ma rimaneva di una lega lucente come l’acciaio. Il demone aderì ad esse con il petto muscoloso.

“M-mio fratello… te la farà pagare…”. Provò nuovamente l’angelo.

“Oh sì. Quell’odioso è una vera spina nel fianco, ma non può. Vedi, angeli e demoni devono rimanere alleati. Perciò le famiglie più importanti si scambiano regali” disse il demone. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, le ali nere gli fremettero sulle spalle muscolose.

“Tuo padre ha voluto mia zia come ‘giocattolo’ e in cambio lui ha ceduto te. Ora mi appartieni, penso che ti darò anche un nome” spiegò. Si slacciò i pantaloni, avvertendo il membro premere eccitato contro l’intimo.

“Liberami! Non puoi farmi questo!” strillò l’angelo, sgranando gli occhi.

Il demone piegò di lato il capo e disse: “Ti strapperò le piume una ad una e ti piacerà anche”.

Ciò che rimaneva della lancia spezzata dell’angelo era gettato per terra, sul pavimento polveroso. La superficie d’oro era scheggiata e segnata da profondi solchi, anche dai segni di alcune artigliate.

< Inoltre, sarà un ottimo modo per sfidare tuo fratello. Fremo dalla voglia di avere un motivo per ucciderlo > pensò il demone. Iniziò a salmodiare un basso incantesimo con voce calda e roca.

La gemma sulla fronte dell’angelo iniziò dolorosamente a pulsare e cambiò colore, divenendo da viola a nera.

Gli occhi dell’angelo divennero a spirale, assunse un’espressione ebete e socchiuse la bocca, la saliva gli colò dalle labbra.

“Io… devo… obbedire… assolutamente… al mio signore…” disse meccanicamente ed iniziò a ripeterlo ossessivamente. Sporse il bacino all’indietro e dimenò le mani legate sopra di sé, con le dita tremanti. La pelle liscia iniziò a sudare, mentre le sue parole si confondevano, soffocate in parte dalla salivazione che aumentava sempre di più.

Il demone entrò dentro di lui con un colpo secco, facendolo ululare di piacere. Iniziò a strappargli le piume una ad una, mentre l’altro si tendeva verso di lui, permettendogli di entrare sempre più a fondo. I suoi occhi erano rimasti a spirale, ma quando venne, si riuscì a distinguere la sua pupilla dilatata.

“A chi devi obbedire?” chiese il demone, aveva la voce arrocchita dal desiderio.

“A t-te… a te… obbedire, assolutamente, mio signore. Ancora, ancora!” gridava incoerente l’angelo, mentre il suo aguzzino continuava a strappargli le piume. 

Il demone lo prese ancora e ancora, l’angelo si era accasciato alla parete, semplicemente seguendo le spinte del suo nuovo padrone. Ripeteva solo: “Ancora”.

“Tu sarai ‘Obbediente’” gli soffiò all’orecchio il demone, venendo dentro di lui.

“Io sono Obbediente” ripeté l’angelo, perdendo i sensi, mentre il suo nuovo signore scivolava fuori da lui.


End file.
